1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enteral feeding tube for enteric feeding or for administering fluids to a patient.
2. Description of Prior Art
The treatment of a patient who can not or who refuses to voluntarily ingest often requires enteric therapy. It is rudimentary practice throughout the medical community to administer nutritional and other prescribed fluids to patients through an intubating device commonly referred to as an enteral feeding tube. A guide wire or stylet is inserted into the enteral feeding tube prior to inserting the enteral feeding tube into the patient. With the guide wire contained within the enteral feeding tube, the enteral feeding tube can be guided within the patient to a desired position. A probe, having a rigid bolus tip adjacent the distal end of the enteral feeding tube, assists in the insertion of the enteral feeding tube into the patient. The probe further aids in the stabilization of the enteral feeding tube once positioned within the patient. Conventional configurations of enteral feeding tubes normally employ probes having a pointed bolus, a rounded bolus, or a test tube shaped bolus, each configured to facilitate the insertion of the enteral feeding tube within the patient and the withdrawal of the enteral feeding tube from the patient without invoking internal injury to the patient. However, internal injury is still prosaic in the administration of enteral feeding tubes. An enteral feeding tube having a probe with an improved bolus tip, such as a thermometer-shaped rigid bolus tip, would promote the reduction of internal injury to patients.
Enteral feeding tubes are available and widely used in medical practice, nonetheless, no such enteral feeding tube is configured with a thermometer-shaped rigid bolus tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,387 issued Aug. 6, 1991 to David G. Quinn discloses an improved enteral feeding tube and the improved placement thereof within the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,365 issued Oct. 17, 1989 to Warren P. Frederick shows a naso-gastic feeding tube and a method of positioning the tube within the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,873 issued Jun. 13, 1989 to Jurgen Landskron et al. discloses an apparatus for introducing liquids and/or elongated elements into a body cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,152 issued Sep. 8, 1987 to Carsten Emde discloses a medical probe or tube suitable for enteral feeding having a substantially teardrop-shaped bolus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,214 issued Apr. 7, 1987 to Gerald S. Linder shows an improved apparatus and method for the intubation of catheters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,143 issued Dec. 25, 1984 to David G. Quinn et al. discloses a feeding assembly for the internal admission of fluids to a patient comprising a tube having a rigid bolus near its distal end to facilitate the peristaltic movement of the assembly during insertion.
None of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.